1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a counter, and particularly relate to a programmable high speed counter.
2. Description of Related Art
Counters are an important kind of elements in the operation of circuits that may serve as frequency dividers, shifters, or serve for logic operations. In addition, as the science and technology advance, the operating speed of electronic devices is constantly increased, making it necessary to correspondingly increase the speed of the counters. To prevent the function of the electronic devices from being influenced, it has become an important issue to increase the speed of the counters when designing the counters.